The Sword Archer
by Sakura Yari
Summary: Akira is an average high school student, he has friends and bullies but always finds safety in Alfheim. When strange things start happening he teams up with his childhood friend Haruto and Kirito who also brings along the rest of his friends. They must find out what's happening in their fantasy paradise before it's too late. (Triggers:Gay Romance, Filler, Kidnapping, Bullying)
1. The Life Of An Average Highschooler

(I do not own sword art online or the character of the anime/manga and the credit should go to the creators of the series and the novel)

Chapter 1:The Life of an Average Highschooler It was a normal day in the city of Tokyo, kids were heading to school, adults were heading to work, but one kid stood out among the rest. The naturally red haired male, named Akira, was walking to the bus stop where he could take the city bus to his private school in the middle of the city. When the bus arrived he sat down in a chair and put his bag next to him. As he did this the bus started moving and started moving towards the bus stop near the center of Tokyo. After about ten minutes of driving he exited the bus and walked the rest of the trip and walked straight into a blue haired boy who turned around

This was one of Akira's bullies who enjoys making fun of him for the sake of having a laugh at his expense. Akira tried to walk around the boy but the male caught his shoulder.

"How dare you touch me you peasant " The bully, named Shinji, he was one of the rich snob who relies to much on his parents money. Shinji pushed Akira into a wall "You think you can hit me and get away with it?" He said as he advanced closer to Akira and punched him in the shoulder and kicking him in the leg on bruises that were there from another meet up with Shinji, suddenly a male with long red hair pushed Shinji away from Akira, this is Akira's childhood friend Haruto.

"Shinji, leave him alone, he only barely bumped into you" He said pulling Akira to the building making sure no one else hurts Akira on the way to class but he winced as soon as she touched the bruise on his arm. After hearing Akira he stopped moving and turned to him, "Hey Aki, you alright?' Haruto asked as he set him down on a chair when they reach the classroom.

"I'm okay, thanks for the save Haru" He said smiling at the childhood nickname as the teacher came in Haruto quickly snuck to his seat so he didn't get into trouble and the class had started but when the teacher noticed the bruising on Akira she asked what happened and he made up a story of how he fell on the way to school trying to hide the bruise with his uniform shirt. The rest of the day went on as normal with classes and some people asking if he needed to see a nurse but he waved them off. By the end of the day he was out of the class heading towards the city bus stop but was stopped by Shinji and some of his goons.

"I heard you got a rare item in ALO yesterday, how bout you fork it over or things might get ugly" Shinji said as he grinned wickedly "Here's the deal, if you don't give it to me willingly I'll personally come and rip it from your avatar's dead body" He said before walking off with his goons and soon after Haruto arrived.

"Hey, what was that about?" He asked when he came over to Akira with his cheetah spotted backpack slung around one of his shoulders

Akira looked at his friend and gave a nervous but convincing smile "It was nothing, don't worry about it" he responded in his most calm voice he could do at that moment. Since they live close to each other Haruto and Akira take the same bus and split up when they get to the bus stop

"Hey meet me at Sylvain, I'll be there after I change" Haruto said before heading home to get ready for ALO and Akari went in a different direction to his house to do the same. When Haruto had showered and got out of his dirty school uniform and into fresh clothes, he lay in his bed putting on the amusphere.


	2. Fight Against Your Fears

"Link start" He says as rainbow lights assault his vision while all the sensory settings boot up and his salamander avatar appears in a little village a few minutes outside of Sylvain. After flying to sylvain he sees a Cait Sith waving to him from the front gate and he lands in front of him.

"Took you long enough" Haruto, as his avatar Sokudo, said as he gives Akira, as his avatar Emiya, a fist bump and they both started walking towards a restaurant with sylph players looking at them mildly confused but not minding the two other races of fairies who were strolling through town.

"Sorry, it took awhile for me to get ready and also I found this on the mmo stream website, players are randomly being attacked and all their loot is being stolen but no one sees the attacker meaning no one can figure out which player has been stockpiling player items." He said as he pulled up the article to show Sokudo the article.

After reading it Sokudo looked shocked but wasn't really surprised, "I know there are invisibility spells but they only last for a little while and they consume a ton of mana to keep going, they don't hide footsteps though so a player should still be able to have some awareness of where their attacker is." He said but just then an alarm went off in Sokudo's menu and he looks at it sighing, "Sorry, I have a kendo tournament coming up soon so the teacher wants us to have extra training so I have to go" He said

"Alright, good luck at training" Emiya said giving his friend a smile before he logs out of ALO to get to the dojo. As soon as Haruto had logged out of the game a message appeared in Emiya's in box and he opens it up to find coordinates that tell him where to meet Shinji as his avatar, Mukō. "Well, guess it's time to go" Emiya said before going out of the inn and starts to head to the coordinates.

After a few minutes of flying he reached the location but didn't see anyone except for an undine who was Shinji's avatar, "Have you come to your senses?" He asked wanting to know if Haruto would hand over the item or not but instead of handing it over he equipped both the items he'd received at his side and didn't even move to open a trade window.

"What do you think?" Emiya asked Mukō as he looked at him with a face that shows nothing but confidence and definence

"You lowly idiot, what game are you playing, are you trying to die?" Mukō asked as he put his hand on the great sword on his back.

Emiya drew one of the swords, a short dagger looking blade that was black with the yin yang symbol on it. "Ya, who's gonna kill me?" He asked but then suddenly mages and swordsmen suddenly appeared from all different races and they surround Emiya "You coward, you can't fight for yourself" He said before blocking one of the swords but was slowly but surely overwhelmed by the seer number of people fighting him. As his vision starts to go blurry he hears yelling and another group bursts onto the scene but they seem to be fighting the army of hired goons instead of fighting him. When the screaming stopped a had covered in a black glove is the last thing he sees before blacking out.


	3. The Forest Golem

It was a few hours before Akira had gone to the forest and Kirito, the Black Swordsman of Sword Art Online, was sitting in his log cabin in New Aincrad's twenty-second floor with his in game wife and real life girlfriend Asuna. His cousin Leafa/Suguha was also there and so was his friend Sinon who he helped a few months earlier in GGO.

"Daddy, I found an event that's just starting, it involves a field boss that will randomly spawn while traveling through a certain forest that's in the neutral zone outside of Sylvain," Kirito's AI daughter, Yui said after landing on Asuna's head in her pixe form. "The reward for the quest seems to be a unique skill that I can't find in the database, it's a completely new skill, there are multiple types of these field bosses and the drop rate for the item that lets you use the skill is really rare and no one has found it yet" She continued and Kirito got up exited

"Alright guys, let's go take on this field boss" He said without waiting for input from the others in the room.

"Kazuto, this quest might take forever, Yui said the drop was rare, I know you're luck but you might not be able to pull this one off" Leafa says to Kirito before getting up "Even if we might not get the drop, I'll be fun to go questing as a group again" She said before heading out to a shop to buy potions.

Sinon looked at Kirito and sighs "Always greedy wanting all the best skills for yourself" She said, "I'll help you out, you'll need some sniper support"

Asuna was ready to head out and she smiled at Kirito, "That's our Kirito alright" She said laughing a bit. After a few minutes Leafa comes back with a box of potions and the group gets ready to head out to the forest. As they wander through the forest which was a no flight zone a wall of trees came up blocking both of exits of the area and from a tree a giant humanoid tree comes out of nowhere with a giant sword made out of magic wood heath bars appeared with its name "Grand Tree Golem"

"Daddy, this is the event boss, it could drop a weapon that gives you a skill" Yui said while scanning for data "Incoming slash attack in three seconds" As she said this the giant tree raised its sword "Two, one" The sword came down and Kirito drew excalibur and another one of his black long swords and raised them into a blocking stance trying to block the sword and Sinon shot at the monster with fire arrows trying to get it's hp down and Leafa climbed the monster's arm and swung the sword down with a wind sword skill. As the group's heath started to deplete asuna chanted a spell while having her rod equipped and healed them. After an ten minutes of fighting the boss was at half of it's last health bar.

"Alright guys, here we go!" Kirito yelled as he rushed towards the boss with Leafa at his side. Sinon was giving them firing support and shooting down any lesser mobs that appeared during the boss fight and Asuna was healing the group whenever they get low on hp. Kirito's sword glowed red and burst into flames slashing at the boss and switches to Excalibur and it's glowing an icy blue and an iceberg explodes at the boss's chest but that still wasn't enough and it was about to hit Kirito when Asuna jumped forward with her rapier equipped and it glowed bright purple and she unleashed the skill her friend Yukki taught her before she died. _Please work one more time _She thought before, with a powerful shout, she unleashed Mother's Rosario skill and the boss fell shattering into glowing fragments.

A menu appears in front of them all with pieces of armored wood, a new bow, and lots of money. Sinon took out the new bow and looks at it's stats seeing that it was not the special weapon that gave the new skill and she sighed, "Damn, didn't get it" She said before putting the new bow over her back and putting the old bow in her inventory as a back up. The group was getting ready to leave the way they came so they could look in another location for one of the other bosses that spawn from this events but before they were to far from their location they heard a scream and Kirito rushed away at hypersonic speeds to help the person in trouble the others trying to keep pace behind him. As the group bursts onto a scene where a huge group of pkers are standing in front of one salamander player who's passed out at a sliver of red hp and the group seems to be looting them.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" Kirito shouted which drew all the attention on his and all the mages were aiming spells at him but before that happened arrows rain from the sky down on all the players in the clearing and Sinon ran out to Kirito

"Idiot, what were you thinking running off like that" She said to Kirito as she prepared another arrow to fire at the group of players and Leafa and Asuna soon appeared

"Kazuto, why didn't you wait for us before rushing in, if you made a wrong move they would've killed that kid" Leafa said to her cousin's avatar with a look of mild anger but Asuna laughed a bit

"That's Kirito for you, running head long into battle without thinking" Asuna said but as soon as she finished a wave of spells started flying towards them and the all tried to get out of the way but some residual damage still hit them and an undine player with a gigantic broad sword swung down at Kirito but he managed to hit the sword just in the right spot with a sword skill to cut clean through the blade making it burst into shards while the others were clearing out the rest of the people from the clearing, the leader of the group was on his knees begging for Kirito to spare him.

"Take your people and go, if I ever see you harassing another player again, you'll wish you were never born," Kirito said to the undine with a death glare that made him go running and his group soon followed behind him.

"Kazuto he's waking up" Leafa called over to Kirito and he went over to check on the player putting a hand out to help them up off the forest ground.


	4. A Group Of Heros

Akira, who had just regained consciousness after his fight with Shinji and his pack of goons, his vision was all blurry but he managed to see a hand encased in a black glove held out to him. He took the hand and a boy with black hair was coming into focus, the boy pulled him up and laid him against a tree and one of his friends, a girl with blue hair, chanted a healing spell using it to restore his hp to about half.

"You alright, those people didn't steal anything off you did they?" The black haired boy asked as a blond haired girl came up handing him a healing potion that would restore the rest of his hp. Akira checked around he noticed and then in his inventory to see if anything was looted while he was knocked out he let lose a sigh of relief when he noticed nothing was missing.

"Everything's here" He said to the group and a blue haired cait sith appeared from the bushes where she was keeping guard just in case Shinji came back. "Thank you all for rescuing me" He said

"Your welcome" The blond sylph said

"It was nothing, I needed a fight anyway" The black haired spriggan said

"Glad to see you're okay" Said the female undine

"What did those guys want anyway?" The cait sith asked Akira and he pulled out his two swords that he always keeps at his side.

"I got these from an enemy a few days ago, they were a really rare drop and I was the first one to get them" He sighed thinking about how he had to get it "I had to fork over about 500,000 yrd (Authors note:Yrd=money) to a cait sith info broker to get the location of the dungeon where that enemy spawned." Akira said before pulling up the menu showing the stats to kirito. " I can't use them in battle yet, I have another sword I use but these swords are missing a gem that gives them their full power and I don't think I'll have enough money to get the location from that info broker."

A guidance pixe popped up from the male's pocket and looked up at him, "Daddy, an update to the quest has just happened, it says that the rare item that grants a skill isn't a weapon at all, it's gems that unleash swords that were recently added to the game" the fairy said and the male pondered this.

"That means if we help him fight those bosses he'll be able to use his swords properly huh" The black haired male said

"If we're gonna help him we should introduce ourselves," The undine said "Hi there, I'm Asuna." She said and the rest of the people introduced themselves Akira seemed to feel more comfortable.

"We should get going, we don't have much time, I hear those idiots from before coming back to take another swing at us" Sinon said so the group started to move through the forest but encountered another trap where another forest golem appeared out of thin air blocking them off from the forest exit.

"Oh that's just great" Kirito sighs before taking out his swords. Akira equips his combat sword and gets prepared to fight but before anything happened the boss had began summoning wooden dragons from the trees sending them out to attack. While Akira helps Sinon deal with the dragons that spawn Kirito and Asuna are going head on into the boss while Leafa had taken over healing duty. Akira's sword cut down dragon after dragon while arrows sprouted from other ones but they kept coming and coming.

"Daddy, extremely powerful sword attack coming in ten seconds" Yui said before counting down the remaining time and the sword swung down and kirito tried blocking it the way he did with the other boss but it didn't work this time but when Asuna joined in they were able to parry the attack but they didn't have enough energy to go on an offence so Akira jumped up and with a quick boost from a wind spell Leafa casted he grabbed onto the shoulder of the monster climbing up onto it trying to stab it though the helmet where he thinks the weak point would be but he's just knocked off when a dragon hits him in the back. He manages to hang on but is struggling to get back up when an arrow lodges itself into the boss.

"Use that has a grip to climb back up!" Sinon yelled from her place on the ground and Akira did just that pulling himself up back onto the monster charging up a powerful sword skill and tries to cleave the sword through the boss's head

"Give me my gems you overgrown pile of bark" He screams as he cuts through the boss and it's hp bar drops down to green of the last heath bar and a core in the center of the tree is exposed which everyone attack. Swords cut and stab the core and multiple arrows sprout from the core and the boss has regrown it's head from its remaining top branches but it was already to late, Akira had already grabbed the two swords from his sides and stabbed it through the core with both of the swords and he burst through the core appearing on the other side of the monster as it starts to shatter into fragments.

When the rewards show up two items appear in Akira's menu under the category of specific weapon kill bonus. Both of the gems were in there, the gem of yin and the gem of yang was listed in the rewards along with dragon teeth and pieces of the boss's armor that could be crafted into armor or sold for lots of money. Kirito looked at his reward window and sighed, "Nope I got nothing, how bout you guys" He. Sinon, Leafa, and Asuna shook her head but Akira looked at the gems description.

"I got my gems but they need to be forged into the sword and I don't have a blacksmith skill" Akira said before collapsing on the floor because of exhaustion.

"Don't worry about the blacksmith, my friend is one of the top blacksmiths in the game" Asuna said. After a short break for the group to recover from the battle they made their way through the rest of the forest exiting on the other side and they've gained the power to fly again. While the group started flying to aincrad Kirito thought about the battle and the speed Akira showed when climbing up the monster.

_He might to be able to learn skill connect, his reaction speed is incredible _He thought to himself as the group got to the teleporter that would let them inside the floating castle. Aincrad is a 100 floor floating castle created by Akihiko Kayaba, who is also creator of the infamous death game Sword Art Online, because he had a dream of a floating castle in the sky. The castle was the final resting place for over 4,000 people who died throughout the two years that Sword Art Online was played. When Kayaba gave Kirito the world seed so he could rebuild ALO and other vrmmorpg games the castle was revived and put into the skies of the fairy realm of Alfheim online and can still be cleared by players but this time it's for fun and not for survival.


	5. Attempted Assassination

When the group arrives at New Aincrad Kirito leads them to a teleport gate in the Town of Beginnings and teleports them to the twenty-second floor of the castle where it's covered in lakes and wooden cabins. Akira looked amazed at how the floor looked and activated his wings flying up to examine the whole floor from the air.

"Pretty impressive huh?" Kirito asked when he flew up next to him. Asuna,Sinon, and Leafa were walking towards the cabin and Leafa called up to them.

"Come on Kazuto, we don't wanna leave the others waiting for so long" She yelled and Kirito grinned flying after the three. Sinon looked up in the sky and saw a player flying over head but chose to ignore it because they weren't doing anything to threaten them, even if this floor was a safe zone she didn't want to take any chances.

"Kirito what took you so long" A tall guy in red said while fist bumping Kirito and a girl with brown hair and a blue feathered dragon came out of the house to see what was happening so did a girl with pink hair who looked at the swords Akira still had equip.

"Woah, those are some rare items" The pink haired girl said before Kirito started to introduce the other people of their little group.

"Klein, Silica, Liz, this is Akira" He said introducing them to Akira "Akira, the red haired samurai is Klein, the small dragon tamer is silica, and the pink haired girl's name is Lizbeth, you can call her Liz." He continued before sitting down taking his jacket off and putting it back in his inventory. "Liz is the resident blacksmith so if you want those gems implanted into your swords just ask her, between you and me her prices can be a bit unfair" He said with the last part being under his breath. Even if he whispered it Liz still heard him and gave him a punch to the jaw, "Ow, what the hell was that for?!" He asked as his cheek had a fist print on it

"My prices are fair, it just depends if it takes expensive material or not." Liz responded scoffing at Kirito "So, you said you needed something crafted?" she asked after turning away from Kirito to look at Akira. Akira gave a nod and showed the swords and then showed the two gems. "Hm, I bet I can infuse your swords with these, it'll cost around 5,000 yrd" She said before taking the gems to start the infusion process while Akira opens a trading window to give Liz her money.

While the swords were infusing, which according to the timer would take at least a few hours, Kirito asked Akira if he wanted to go hunting again. He nodded and the pair went out of the cabin teleporting back down into normal ALO and headed for a field filled with high level monsters that was just a few minutes away from Aincrad. As the two started to grind a figure cloaked in black was hidden in the shadows waiting for one of them to split off from the other. After seeing Kirito was done grinding he let Akira keep fighting to judge his fighting skills but as soon as Kirito backs away he gets his wish. A swordsman comes flying out of nowhere and tries to slash at Emiya.

Emiya barely was able to block the swing and he tried to push it back so he could unleash a counter attack. After a few second struggle the two swordsmen broke away from each other and Akira looked at the guy's weapon, a giant two handed sword that looks like it would belong to a boss monster and not a player. The two slash at each other while Kirito was trying to make his way over but they kept moving farther and farther away but Kirito made it over eventually kicking the attacker in his chest sending them flying backwards and the assassin threw a poison dagger at Kirito and he parried the dagger lodging it in a tree while the attacker swung with a sword that wreaked of poison.

The black swordsman was clashing swords with the cloaked attacker as they flew around the sky. Kirito got the upper hand when the attack did a sword skill that kirito had dealt with plenty of times in SAO and he knew how to parry it. With one swing of his sword Kirito cut straight through the attacker's sword but he didn't see the dagger until it was already cutting his cheek. Kirito fell to the ground paralyzed but was caught by Emiya who slammed into the ground hard trying to cushion the blow of the fall. The cloaked figure heard something and caught the arrow that was about to rip through his chest.

The figure started talking "Nice to see you again, Kirito" the eyes in the mask the figure wore started to glow read and steam came out of his mouth before he disappeared into nothingness. When Kirito heard the voice he whispered a name that he didn't want to say ever again

"So you're back, XaXa" He said he said before the paralisis wore off and Sinon, who fired the arrow at the figure, ran over and looked at Kirito

"Hey, Hey are you okay" She said helping him off the ground seeing the scared look in his eyes that was the exact same eyes he had when death gun talked to him for the first time in Gun Gale Online. Sinon scanned the area making sure no one was there but when she heard someone she drew her arrow and pointed it in that direction but it was just two players wandering around looking or a picnic spot. She sighs and gets Kirito on her back and Emiya gets up flying back to Aincrad.

When they arrive at the log cabin Asuna and everyone else looked shocked seeing how badly Kirito was hurt and Asuna proceeded to heal him. "What happened?" Asuna gives a death glare at Emiya who had nothing to do with the injuries.

Sinon put her hand out to Asuna and shook her head "It wasn't him, a guy in what looked like an invisibility cloak attacked them, I think it's the phantom that everyone is freaking out about on the ALO and GGO forums" She said and then Kirito spoke up

"It was Death Gun…" He said with a scared voice and Sinon looked shocked while everyone else was scared as well.

"I thought the police arrested that bastard already" Sinon said in a loud and worried voice before logging out to lock the doors in her house just in case Death Gun is going to try and kill her again. Asuna kneeled down to Kirito putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure it was XaXa?" She asked making sure he wasn't overreacting.

"His mask was the exact same as GGO, but I don't think it's actually XaXa" Kirito said calming down and sees Sinon log back in after she made sure everything was locked "No, it definitely wasn't XaXa because we would've been told by the internal affairs office" Kirito said, "Speaking of the internal affairs office I did hear someone hacked in and stole one player's account but it didn't even say which player it was, it might have been Sterben and they got the account unbanned" He said. After he said this Sinon came over and slapped Kirito across the face. "Ow, what was that for?!" He asked surprised when the hand connects with his cheek

"For scaring the hell out of me you dumbass, I thought Death Gun escaped and would come after me again!" Sinon replied in an equally angry voice while Emiya just sat there trying to stay calm but was extremely scared from what happened that day. Kirito looked at Emiya and walked over to him.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I feel weak, I couldn't even help you when you needed it…" Emiya responded as a few tears fall from his face and Kirito tried to comfort him giving him a once in a lifetime offer.

"How bout this, if you can prove to me you want to get stronger then I'll teach you the way to properly dual wield swords in this game even if there isn't a skill for it." Kirito said and Emiya got up.

"I do want to become stronger and I'll do anything and everything to become useful to your team" He said in a brave and proud voice trying to convince Kirito and himself that he could actually become useful. After hearing his response Kirito grinned with his usual cocky look.

"Alright then, you training starts tomorrow, log out and get some rest, it's gonna take a while to perfect the skill" Kirito said before logging out himself so he could meet up with Asuna for a date and say hi to his cousin Suguha/ Leafa who had logged out a few minutes before to get ready for her kendo practice. Emiya,soon logged out and took off his amusphere. Now in his real body Akira almost instantly fell asleep from exhaustion knowing he would be training all of Saturday and Sunday.

A few times Akira woke up from nightmares of the sudden attack but relaxed by putting on his augma and turning on Yuna's music. He slowly fell back into sleep and didn't wake up till morning until he got a text from Haruto who was outside his house. Akira went outside to tell his friend goodbye because he would be gone for a few days because of a kendo tournament. Akira puts a note that says "don't open until alone" on the envelope into their hand and then hands him a chocolate bar for the rode.

Haruto looked confused at the note "What's this?" He asked while looking down at the note.

"You'll see when you open it" Akira said before hugging his friend before heading back inside. A confused Haruto shrugged and headed back to his parent's car that was parked outside the house. "Hope he has a chance to open it before the tournament" Akira says. In the not was a simple but nerve racking question, if he wanted to date when he got back from the tournament.


End file.
